The Lodge at Fallen Leaves (One shot Bechloe)
by TheClemenson
Summary: If things would have turned otherwise at The Lodge at Fallen Leaves...


**Hey there! Here's a little one shot from me that I translated in English for you guys! It's not very long but I think it's nice to read! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Beca and Chloe are nose-to-nose in the tent where the Barden Bellas are piled up. These two days of retirement were an idea of Chloe. It would serve to cement their links and find their own music. What was certain was that it was annoying for one and fun for the other, but that it would finally be full of surprise for each of them.

"You know," says Chloe, "one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college."

Beca frowns but remains silent. She isn't particularly pleased to be there, but Chloe's quirk is cute and she can't stay in a bad mood with her. Chloe laughs softly, and Beca can't help but do the same. She doesn't understand what's going on with her when she's near the redhead. Considering the fact that the brunette was making no sarcastic comments about how weird she was, Chloe silently approaches her and puts a lock of hair behind her ear. She has such soft hair. Beca can't help but fix Chloe's lips really close to hers, and a heat begins to settle in the hollow of her belly. Seeing that her friend doesn't back off, Chloe takes the lead and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Here?" Beca breathes as she stands out from Chloe and looks around, but no one seems to have noticed anything.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be outside," Chloe whispers in her ear before reluctantly walks away from Beca.

The redhead smiles seductively at her and walks out of the tent passing Fat Amy who was constantly whispering Bumper's name in her sleep. Beca didn't know what to do anymore. It wasn't her style to slacken off like that, but on the other hand, she was single since last summer and owed nothing to anyone. After all, she had loved the softness and warmth of Chloe's lips against hers. It was nice. To be honest, she'd always wondered how it would be like to give in to Chloe's advances. Come on, dude, she thought to encourage herself. After a few minutes of internal debate, Beca goes out and found Chloe near the lake. She is standing back to her, arms crossed, looking away.

"Chloe?" Beca finally says, in a sure voice that surprised her.

Chloe move so fast that Beca can only see a split second her bright blue eyes before soft lips were on hers again. The redhead gently plates Beca to the tree behind her before pressing her body against hers. One of Beca's hands is mechanically placed on the back of Chloe's neck to deepen the kiss. It was so good. Their lips separate only when they begin to run out of breath. Beca is speechless and only one word get out of her mouth.

"Wow."

This word described, however, perfectly what she had just experience because she had never felt anything so strong before. Smiling, Chloe begins to take off her clothes keeping the eye contact with Beca. The small brunette freezes, not knowing what to do. When Chloe had barged into her shower to ask her to audition for the Bellas, she had said to Beca that she was proud of her body and she could be. Once naked, Chloe turns to the lake and dives in without hesitating. Worried, - because Aubrey's camp is so full of traps that she wouldn't be surprised if the lake was filled with it as well -, Beca waits for her to emerge. Which she does shortly after, to her relief.

"Come on, you chicken." Says the redhead with a look that gave Beca chills.

"Aca-scuse me? I'm not chicken, I'm cautious."

They laugh and then a silence settled as they stare at each other.

"You're crazy," says Beca tenderly.

"Maybe," she answers, smoothing her hair from behind, a malicious gleam in her eyes.

Another moment of silence follows but, overcoming all the voices inside her who's shouting at her not to do that, Beca removes her shirt under the gaze of her stunning friend. After all, she had already seen her naked... The cool breeze makes her shudder, but a heat rises her cheeks. Perhaps it was the look that Chloe has on her that was having this effect on her. Yielding to her unease, she hides behind the tree to remove the rest of her clothes and runs to the water. When she emerges, Chloe is laughing loudly, so Beca does the same. It releases pressure so she takes the front and approaches her redhead friend. Chloe is nibbling her lower lip and Beca isn't able to take her eyes off of it. Beca had never looked at Chloe that way, and, yet, tonight it felt so natural.

The moon is reflecting on her red hair and her eyes are almost unreal. Noticing that she wasn't breathing for a moment, Beca takes a deep breath.

"Relax, Beca."

Everything seemed so easy for her. It was not the end of the world that she wanted what was happening... right?

"It's you who's taking my breath away," Beca says.

Realizing what she had just said, Beca covers her face with her hands, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes..."

Chucking lightly, Chloe runs a hand behind Beca's back and pulls her towards her until they are stuck to each other.

"... and I liked it," she continues before kissing her again.

Once again, the kiss is soft and deep. Chloe takes Beca by the hand and drags her to the edge where they are now touching the ground. From there, Beca is finally able to explore Chloe's body with her hands under the murmurs of appreciation of her friend. Her mouth migrates to Chloe's neck who moans in contact with Beca's tongue and teeth on her salty skin. The redhead was waiting for that moment for so long.

They spent a good time in each other's arms, exploring each other under the moon. Beca would never have imagined living such a moment, but her imagination could not have done justice to reality. One thing was sure; she would remember it for a long time.


End file.
